The Dockyard Killer/Transcript
David Jones: Hi, <Rank> ! Ready to solve a new case? Jones: After what we had to put up with last time, I'd understand if you were reluctant... Jones: But I guarantee you this murder is not as gruesome as what we just went through! They're waiting for us to process the scene, let's go! Chapter 1 Investigate The Docks. David Jones: So, our victim's name is... Dan Broke, at least according to his ID. Jones: The autopsy results won't be ready for a few hours, but what you found will keep us busy enough! Especially Dan's wallet! Jones: As for that broken badge you picked up, I wonder... Do you think you could piece it back together? It might be relevant to our case. Jones: Oh, and the man who called it in, James Smith, is right over there. We can go speak to him whenever you're ready, ! Get the Barge Driver’s testimony. Jones: James Smith is the person who reported the crime. If we're lucky, he'll have seen Dan's killer! James: I was driving the barge back to port when I saw that guy on the docks. I called out to him, but he wouldn't answer. James: That's when I saw the blood. I freaked out, like... and I thought I'd better call the cops! Jones: Did you see anyone else on the docks? James: Nah. That part of the river's always deserted. That's why I was surprised to find someone there... Autopsy Victim’s Body. Nathan: I've got several things for you. Dan was stabbed in the stomach with a sharp object, probably a knife. Nathan: From the angle of the wounds, I can already tell you that your killer is left-handed! Jones: You can't seriously see that from a gash, can you?! Nathan: I wouldn't work here if I couldn't. Nathan: I also found some red hair under Dan's fingernails. Needless to say, those weren't his. Which means your killer is a redhead! Examine Broken Badge. Jones: Well that was fast! Great job, ! Jones: This being said... A skull badge, really? Are we still in the 80s? Jones: You're right, this badge didn't get on our crime scene by chance. Let's send it to the lab for analysis. Analyze Skull badge. Alex: Your badge was covered with Dan's fingerprints... but only on its backside, as if Dan had grabbed it during the struggle. Alex: And there are no holes on Dan's shirt, meaning he ripped the badge off his killer's clothes! Examine Dan’s Wallet. Jones: What did you find, ? Jones: Hey, I know that address, it's in Caribou Corner! We're often called there for ODs and fights. Not the safest neighborhood... Jones: Let's go see Gloria, she's the building's superintendent. With a bit of luck she'll recognize Dan! Ask the building supervisor about the victim. Jones: Gloria! My favorite superintendent in this dodgy neighborhood. Meet , my new partner. They've got a question for you. Gloria: Nice to meet you, honey... If I know this man? Sure, he's got a girlfriend on the third floor. Got into trouble again? Jones: Actually, he's dead. Gloria: Oh! Gloria: Oh well, at least he won't be throwing up on the stairs anymore, right? Jones: Your grief is touching, Gloria. What's his girlfriend's name? Gloria: Sally Stone. She lives in apartment 315. And I'll be here if you need to... interrogate me some more, honey. Question Sally Stone about the victim. Sally: I... I don't know any Dan. Jones: Really? Your superintendent told us you were dating. Sally: Mrs Roach is an old witch, always snooping around, telling stories! She should learn to keep her ugly nose out of other people's lives! Jones: All the same, and I are going to have a quick look around your studio, miss. Investigate Living Room. Jones: Nice catch, ! Miss, we're going to have a look at your bag. Sally: What? You can't do that! This is mine! ...I want to see a warrant. I know my rights! Jones: A warrant? That's sweet. We'll return your bag to you when we're done. Examine Sally’s Bag. Jones: , I think you've struck gold with that bag! Jones: I wonder how Sally will explain having a bracelet with Dan's name... don't you? Question Sally about the bracelet you found in her bag. Sally: This bracelet isn't mine. I don't know how it got in my bag! Jones: Look, there's only so much bullshit we can take. Stop lying and tell us what you know! Sally: Alright! Me and Dan were dating. But I hadn't seen him in days, and I don't know who killed him! Jones: ...you know, we never told you Dan had been murdered. Sally: Why else would you be here? Cops only pay attention to people like us when we're DEAD! Chapter 2 Chief Samuel King: So! , Jones, how is this case going? Have you found Dan's killer yet? Jones: It's a... slow start, chief. We found Dan's girlfriend, Sally, and we know his killer was left-handed. That's pretty much it. Jones: At least that rules out Gloria, she's right-handed. Not that she was a likely suspect anyway. Samuel: Likely suspect or not, a good police officer follows every lead. Always remember that, ! Samuel: And now I would like you both to have another look at the crime scene. Dan died in front of an open container, you might find more clues in there. Investigate A Container. Jones: A cigarette butt? Didn't James say nobody EVER comes here? Jones: I agree with you, . Let's have a closer look at this. It may well prove interesting. Examine Cigarette Butt. Jones: Clever call, ! DNA would take hours to process, but the fingerprint you collected from that cigarette butt might give us a suspect in a matter of minutes! Analyze Fingerprint. Alex: The fingerprint you found on that cigarette butt matches the prints of a certain James Smith. Jones: Oh. I'd been hoping for something different... Jones: But you know, , this cigarette is the perfect opportunity to put some pressure on James. Jones: He looked really fidgety when we first talked to him, and I don't think it had to do with the fact he discovered the body. I'm sure he's keeping stuff from us. See what James Smith wants. James: Y-yes, I smoked that cigarette while I was waiting for the police to show up, after I found the body. Am I going to get a fine for littering? Jones: Contaminating a crime scene is a serious offense. But we might forget about it, if you cooperate. Are you a righty or a lefty, James? James: ... I'm right-handed, but, uh, what's that got to do with your dead guy? Jones: Let us worry about that. Now, are you SURE there's nothing you'd like to tell ? James: I, uh... Well there is ONE thing, like, that I found. Next to the body. Maybe... maybe you need it? Jones: I knew it! ... Either that's a drug package, or I'm the Queen of England! I can't make out what's written on it... , what do you see? Examine Drug Package. Jones: Great job, ! I just wish the code on that drug package wasn't a total mystery! Jones: I guess we don't have any other choice... We must go see Bart. He's our snitch in Caribou Corner; knows everything that's happening there. Jones: It's just that he really, REALLY gets on my nerves. Cocky son of a... Jones: But anyway! Maybe we also should have a better look at Sally's studio. She's clearly keeping stuff away from us. Talk to Bart about the drug package. Bart: What do I get if I help you out? Jones: I can't tell you that, but I can tell you what you won't get: my boot in your face. Bart: ...alright. Show me the code. Bart: Oh yeah, I know this, that's Bulldog's handle! He mostly deals in Oakville alley, behind Kempe's Barbershop. Jones: One last thing: that badge, on your jacket, where did you get it? Bart: What, this? Dude, EVERYONE wears them, it's the latest fad. You really don't know anything, do you? Jones: You know, I really wish Bart had red hair... Why? Because he's left-handed of course! Jones: That and red hair would have been enough to get him a few hours behind bars, as a suspect. Jones: Ah, if only... Anyway! Let's go see this Bulldog he told us about! Question Bulldog about the victim. Bulldog: Wait, so a stupid junkie's found dead miles away from here with a piece of paper... how exactly is this supposed to implicate me again? Jones: Don't play smart with me, Bulldog! We know you were Dan's dealer! Bulldog (trying to hide guilt): Oh really? Do you see drugs on me? What kind of moron do you think I am?! Jones: A pretty big one. Step aside, we need to take a look around this alley, or should I say your "office"? Investigate Backstreet. Jones: , I'm impressed. The blood on this poster is still fresh, and it might very well belong to Dan! Let's collect a sample! Examine Bloody Poster. Jones: Great job, ! Jones: I just hope that poster's not a red-herring. Let's get this blood to the lab and find out! Analyze Blood. Grace: Tests are positive: the blood is Dan's. Grace: You've got your primary crime scene, guys. Dan was killed in Oakville alley, then dumped on the docks! Jones: Well, , Bulldog's just earned himself another visit! Question Bulldog about the blood found in the alley. Bulldog: Oh looksie, here comes the Incompetent Parade. Jones: Look, asswipe, you're getting on my nerves and I can guarantee you won't like me when I'm angry. Jones: Dan's blood is all over a trashbin in the alley where you "work"! Any idea how it got there? Bulldog: No, and I don't give a shit about it. Now f**k off! Jones: This isn't over, Bulldog. One way or another, I'll make your life a living hell! Jones: Remember, , getting suspects angry often yields interesting results... Jones: Did you see which hand our friend Bulldog gave us the finger with when we left? He's left-handed! Investigate Bed. Jones: The dirt on those shoes is still fresh. I wonder where they've been worn... What do you say we find that out, ? Examine Sally's Shoes. Jones: Nice job on those shoes, ! Let's hope this soil sample will be enough for Grace to track down Sally's movements! Analyze Soil Sample. Grace: So I had a look at the soil sample you took from Sally's shoes... Grace: I compared it with samples taken from the docks and found similarities... but there's something more troubling. Grace: I also found traces of Dan's blood in the dirt! So, not only was Sally with Dan when he died... Jones: ... but she may be his killer! , I think little Sally has got some explaining to do... Confront Sally about being on the docks. Sally: Why won't you leave me alone?! Yes, I was on the docks last night! I found Dan, but when I realized he was dead, I freaked out! I ran away! Jones: And you just HAPPENED to hang out on that godforsaken place at the exact time Dan was dying?! Come on, Sally! Sally: I... I... I got lost, looking for him! I didn't hurt him, okay? I loved him! Now leave me the f**k ALONE!!! Jones: I know, I shouldn't make girls cry... but a little more of that and I'm sure she'll come clean! Jones: What's more, did you notice? Sally's wearing her watch on her right wrist... which means she's left-handed! Chapter 3 Chief Samuel King: Face it, officers, you won't get anything more from Bulldog and Sally. Jones: What? No, we're so close! I'm sure we can make them spill the beans! Samuel: In a week, maybe, but we don't have a week! No, what you NEED right now is a murder weapon! Samuel: Go back to the alley! Anything could be hidden in those trashbins! Investigate Garbage Bin. Jones: Jackpot! A knife, and it's got traces of blood on the blade! How much are you ready to bet this blood is Dan's? Examine Knife. Jones: Perfect job as always, ! When I think of how long it took ME to master those procedures... Jones: I'll let you send this blood to the lab. I'm sure that knife was used to kill Dan, we just need to prove it! Analyze Blood. Grace: I've got good news! Not only is this knife covered in Dan's blood, but Nathan confirms it matches the wounds on Dan's body! Grace: Officers, you've got your murder weapon! Grace: As for who it might belong to... I took a closer look at the blade; there's a weird symbol etched on it. Does it look familiar to either of you? Jones: I believe it does, yes! , time to put that killer behind bars! Take care of the killer now! Jones: The game is up, Bulldog! We know you killed Dan. WHY you killed him, however... Bulldog: That punk had it coming! I TOLD him it'd get nasty if he didn't pay me the $2000 he owed me! Jones: It's going to get even nastier very soon, for you at least. Jones: Bulldog, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a Court of Law... Judge Hall: Silence in Court! Mr... Bulldog, what do you have to say for yourself? Bulldog: F***ing lawyer said it all, didn't he? I'm a victim of circumstances! That crazed junkie came at me with his fists, I had to defend myself! Judge Hall: You ought to take this more seriously. You took a human life! Does it mean nothing to you?! Sally: Yeah, does it mean nothing?! How COULD you kill Dan, you BASTARD?! He was going to pay you back, he just needed a little more time!! Sally: I swear, I will kill you for this, Bulldog! I WILL KILL YOU!! Judge Hall: Young lady, calm down. There is no need for further bloodshed. Judge Hall: Bulldog. For the murder of Dan Broke, the Court thereby sentences you to 20 years to life! Bulldog: For doing this city a favor? You're gonna cry for a f***ing parasite?! Burn in hell, all of you!! Judge Hall: Officers, take this man away. Court is adjourned! Jones: Well, that's one murderer out for good, hopefully. I think we handled it all pretty well, don't you, ? Jones: Listen, what do you say we go out for a cup of coffee? The doughnuts are on me! Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King: , splendid job on that case! Samuel: However, don't forget that you're working for the citizens of Grimsborough City. I'm sure some of them still need your help! Check up on James Smith. James: Oh, there you are! Inspectors, I really need your help here! Jones: What's wrong, Mr Smith? James: Your guys have completely shut down the docks, but I lost my delivery form there! How am I supposed to keep my job if I don't know where to go?! Jones: I see. We'll see what we can do, ok? , can you go ahead to the docks? I'll finish that report for King and be right with you! Investigate The Docks. Jones: Good job on finding that delivery form so fast, ! Let's get it to James! Give James his delivery form. Jones: Mr Smith, good news! has found your delivery form! James: Cool, thank y- Oh crap. Crap! The paper's soaked through, I can't read the delivery address! ...what am I going to DO?! Jones: Gee, you really need to chill out, you know... James: You don't understand, I could lose my job for this! F*ck, I'm dead, they'll fire me this time, for sure! Jones: Actually, you're in luck. is the best decipherer I know! They'll have that address straightened out in no time, won't you ? Examine Delivery Form. Jones: Great job, ! Let's go give that address to James! Give James his delivery address. Jones: There you go, Mr Smith, here is your delivery address! Didn't I tell you was the best? James: Phew! Thanks guys, you just saved my neck! Please, take this, as thanks! Check up on Sally Stone. Sally: Not you again! What, are you here to tell me someone else I loved just died?! Jones: Sally, and me just wanted to check up on you, see how you were holding up... Sally: I'm NOT holding up! I can't even find those stupid antidepressants that damn doctor gave me! I... I... Jones: ... Listen, why don't you go for a walk, take the fresh air? has a sixth sense when it comes to finding stuff, I'm sure they can find your pills! Sally: You'd do that for me? ...thanks. Investigate Living Room. Jones: A grocery bag? Hm, you're right , we should have a look at this, the pills may be in there! Examine Groceries. Jones: You were inspired to look at that bag, ! Here are the pills! Jones (in thought): Although... what if they're not really antidepressants? I mean, with Dan's past... you won't make me believe Sally doesn't take drugs. Jones: She won't be back for a while. What do you think, ? Maybe we could take these to Grace, see if they're safe... Analyze Pills. Grace: Alright, I've got your results. Those pills really are antidepressants. The girl didn't lie. Jones: Well that's a relief! Thanks a lot Grace, we won't forget this! Jones: Come on , let's go give Sally her pills! Give her pills back to Sally. Sally: Where were you? Didn't you find my pills? Jones: We did, don't worry! I told you, 's the best at finding lost objects! Jones: Here are your antidepressants. But be careful with the dosage, ok? Sally: I will, don't worry. I think... I think I'm going to go to my parents' for a while, get away from all this. Sally: Thanks again, , Officer Jones! I won't forget this! Here, please, take this, for your time! Check up on Bart Williams. Bart: Oh great, just the people I needed! I've lost my wallet, you've got to help me get it back! Jones: And what makes you think we'd want to help YOU, exactly? Bart: Oh come on! You know the Vipers are heavy in these streets! They tolerated Bulldog, but they've never exactly warmed up to me. I don't want to die for a freaking wallet! Jones: ... You're lucky, we've just solved a case and I'm in a good mood. But you'd better have something good for us in exchange! Jones: So! What d'you say, , shall we go have a look in that street for Bart's wallet? Investigate Backstreet. Jones: Great, you found the wallet! Jones: Hey, , what do you say we... have a look at it? Jones: Come ooon, I'm SURE Bart's hiding stuff from us! Just a little look, okay? Great! Examine Bart's Wallet. Jones: Well would you look at that! I wonder why Bart keeps that torn photo in his wallet... I'm sure it's someone important! Jones: , time to display your puzzle-skills! You're much better at this than I am! Examine Torn Photo. Jones: I'll be damned if I know who's the guy on this picture, but he clearly belongs to the Vipers! Let's go grill Bart about it! Ask Bart about the picture in his wallet. Jones: Bart, this is your lucky day, we've got your wallet! Jones: BUT... we also found a picture of one of the Vipers in it! You'd better tell us who this is, if you want your wallet back... Bart: Whoa, Jones, that's low, even for you. And seeing the look on 's face, they weren't the ones snooping around! Bart: I mean what good is it, paying so many taxes, if cops search through your stuff... Jones: Yeah, like YOU pay taxes! Come on Bart, spill the beans! Bart: Whatever. The guy on the picture is Salvador Cordero, the Vipers' new leader. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't know this already. Jones: Holy Moly, I didn't expect him to be THAT important! The boss will be thrilled! Thanks Bart, here's your wallet! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts